1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to rapidly assembled walls and columns, and more particularly, to walls and columns containing five types of assembly modes. The products of the present invention is exquisite, simple convenient and practical that the walls and columns can be assembled at any place according to the user's desire.
2. Brief Description Of The Prior Art
The architectural construction such as, room partition, inner and outer walls, columns, and sound insulation walls are even popularly known to people who are amateurs in architecture.
Conventional steel reinforced concerts walls and red brick or hollow brick walls are advantageously firm enough, yet tedious repeated process required during the construction work results in environmental contamination as well as entailing noise.
A rather newly developed construction technique of prefabricated members such as curtain walls and columns is considered applicable for its easy management, but its high material cost has obstructed its development.
Other newly developed construction materials such as lime board, calcium silicate pannel board and corrugated steel sheet are versatile in usage, but the unfirm hollow construction has limited their further development for ranking to essential architectural construction materials.
The inventor of the present invention previously invented "Rapid and Firm Brick Assembly" and patented by the R.O.C. Patent No. Z19424330.0, wherein the construction material according to the invention made a great improvement for rectifing common shortcomings of red bricks, hollow bricks and ALC bricks. "Large Wall Pannel Assembly", patented by the R.O.C. Patent No. ZL 95223888.3, wherein a new product was disclosed for replacing disadvantageously thick and heavy, product of conventional prefabricate wall member so as to obviate the inconvenience of grouting concrete at a construction site located in a congested district, or far away suburban areas, and to save buffing or painting the surface of the prefabricated walls necessary for the conventional products. An improved product, patented by the R.O.C. Patent No. ZL 95223889.6, is replaceable for high cost curtain walls constructed of steel skeleton structure and conventional hollow unfirm lime board, calciums silicate panel board and the like. Rapidly assembled walls and columns of the present invention show one step advanced novelty, availability and popularity. Its construction techniques are quite different from those of previous inventions described above in which including (a) inner and outer wall engagement, (b) forms of component parts, (c) methods and techniques of assembly.